My Immortal
by Maharet Queen of Vamps
Summary: Songfic about Lena thinking of her past.


**A/N: Hey this is mah second fic and first attempt at a songfic. If it sucks horribly please tell me so I can try to improve on 'em. Thanks for reading and I'll cut the note that everyone hates off by saying I don't own Scooby Doo cause that belongs to uhh what ever company owns it and My Immortal by Evanescence belongs to well Evanescence. C ya!**

Lena DuPrais sighed as she turned on her radio in her truck she switched it to a random channel and started listening letting the piano music calm her nerves that had been tense because of the oncoming Harvest moon

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Lena sighed again as she drove to New Orleans to get some stuff for dinner for her and Simone. Simone, the woman thoroughly disgusted her at the moment. She didn't even care why Lena had agreed to help the older woman destroy the pirates. Regret filled Lena's mind as she thought of the smiling black haired little girl in her past.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

By this time Lena was sobbing as she drove. She wanted her child, her Avery. The only rational part of her mind blamed Simone that she wasn't with her child no matter if it was in the afterlife or not. "Damn Simone and Hamasis to whatever the Christian hell is." Lena muttered through her tears as her old wounds opened.

_Chorus:__  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

That just made Lena cry harder because it reminded her of when she was mortal and Avery was living. Oh how she had loved her daughter and Avery had loved her. Avery's father Louis had abandoned them both when Lena had become pregnant. Lena had never forgiven him for that. "Ave" Lena whispered through her tears. "I swore never to love after what happened to you." She said softly.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

"Oh Avery" Lena said softly she couldn't believe how much this song reminded her of her life when she was happy. "Simone I'll make you pay for what you did to my life. This is all your fault if you hadn't tricked me I'd never be cursed." Lena said scathingly as she continued to listen to the music.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Lena remembered seeing her daughter's body among the carnage and wished that she had been in her daughter's place. Simone had been the one that found her and she had run to get Lena.

_Chorus__  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

Lena looked out the window and realized that she was close to New Orleans. She wanted to turn off the song but for some odd reason she couldn't.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

"Simone" Lena gasped figuring out how Avery's death and her becoming cursed were connected. Simone wanted Lena to help her destroy the pirates but she had insisted that her daughter was more important to her than destroying the pirates. "I'm going to kill you!" Lena exclaimed, she had figured out all of Simone's trickery. She had been the one to kill Avery not the pirates because Avery had been terrified of Moonscar and his crew and would have run away if one started coming for her but Avery trusted Simone. "You tricked me Simone, I trusted you as did Avery but you've destroyed that now." Lena said

_Chorus_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

"Mama don't cry I've never really left you. I'll always be with you in spirit." Avery's voice echoed through Lena's head. Lena wiped her eyes and pulled into an empty parking spot as she walked into the market area she could have sworn she saw Avery sitting down eating a bar of chocolate but when she turned to grab a few tomatoes and then turned back the girl was gone.


End file.
